LA CARTA
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Draco juró en la tumba de Blaise cuidar del hijo de este y Harry le juro lo mismo a su moribundo amigo Ron. Y tanto Malfoy como Potter están dispuestos a cumplir su palabra ¿Qué pasará ahora que el auror y el exmortifago? *yaoi*
1. Capitulo 1: La muerte de Blaise

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y violencia.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

**Cap 1: La muerte de Blaize**

Blaise Zabinni se terminó de poner la capucha. Estaba preparándose para la batalla final Voldemort Vs Potter, Mortífagos Vs Aurores y lamentablemente él estaba en el bando de los mortífagos. Pero el valiente mago, con camino errado, tenía algo que hacer antes de la batalla... de la batalla de la que él sabia no saldría vivo. Tenía que despedirse de él, de su amado pelirrojo, tenía que hacerle saber cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lamentaba ya no poder cambiar de bando. Ronald Weasley, su valiente auror pelirrojo.

Blaise se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta, ya escrita la ató a la pata de una lechuza y la envió mientras partía con sus compañeros y con el mismo Lord Voldemort a la batalla que le habría de costar la vida.

_Te escribo desde el silencio,_

_donde el miedo tiene excusa,_

_donde el tiempo se pierde,_

_donde el odio no cura,_

_la bandera que de noche me ahoga._

Blaise miró al auror frente a él. Trató de esquivar el ataque, pero no pudo y cayó violentamente al suelo, dándose un duro golpe en la cabeza con una piedra.

_La oscuridad me inunda,_

_mis fuerzas se pierden,_

_sin nada más que decirte,_

_me despido hasta siempre._

Blaise sintió como el cansancio lo invadía, tenia muchas heridas y estaba tan cansado.

_Cuando leas esta carta,_

_no cierres esos ojos,_

_que tienen la luz que me falta,_

_que tienen la luz que a mi me falta._

Blaise recordó el rostro de Ron y sus hermosos ojos azules y se obligó a levantarse del suelo, ese no era el final. No. Aún tenía que luchar, tenía que seguir por Ron. Tal vez su bando fuera el equivocado, pero no iba a morir como un cobarde. Moriría luchando hasta su último aliento.

_Recuerdos llenan mi espera,_

_cubren todos mis sueños,_

_duermen sobre una piedra,_

_soledad que me ahogas,_

_deja ya de mirarme,_

_y dame tu mano._

Mientras luchaba contra el auror los recuerdos de su relación con Ron lo invadían, dándole fuerza para continuar y seguir peleando. Se sentía tan solo desde que no lo tenía. Deseaba tanto tenerlo a su lado, abrazarlo después de los momentos de pasión y enterrar su cara en su hermoso cabello rojo. Blaise se preparó para lanzar su ataque final a la misma vez que su contrincante, como mortífago y mago sabía que moriría, pero también que se llevaría a su contrincante con él.

_La oscuridad me inunda,_

_mis fuerzas se pierden,_

_sin nada más que decirte,_

_me despido hasta siempre._

El golpe envió a Blaise a volar su corazón destrozado por el golpe enemigo, desangrándose lentamente. Draco se acercó a él.

-¡Blaise!

Exclamó tratando de ver sus heridas, pero Blaise sostuvo su mano.

-Dile a Ron que lo amo y que lamento no haberlo podido ver una vez más.

Le pidió Blaise a Draco y este entendiendo que su amigo moriría asintió.

-Te lo prometo.

Le juró a Blaise.

-Vuelve a la batalla tienes que pelear y ganar para llevarle mi mensaje a Ronald.

Le dijo Blaise. Draco lo besó en la frente y apartó su cuerpo de la batalla poniéndolo bajo un árbol.

-Te veo en el otro mundo amigo.

Se despidió Draco.

-Gracias.

Le sonrió Blaise y vio a su amigo partir a la misma vez que sentía como se desangraba lentamente. Miro hacia arriba y vio las hojas del hermoso árbol y el manantial a su lado.

-Te amo Ronald...

Susurró Blaise con su último aliento de vida, antes de que la ultima gota de sangre escapara de su cuerpo. Con esas últimas palabras su vida se apago para siempre. Fue así como murió Blaise Zabinni el hombre que más amo a Ronald Weasley en su vida.

_Cuando leas esta carta,_

_no cierres esos ojos,_

_que tienen la luz que me falta,_

_que tienen la luz que me falta._

**Continuará...**

En cursiva la letra pertenese a la oreja de van goh y los personajes a Jk mio es solo la historia y no le saco un dolar ^^


	2. Capitulo 2: La muerte de Ron

**Capitulo 2: La muerte de Ron**

Asia siete meses que estaba ingresado en San Mungo. En la batalla final un mortifago lo había herido gravemente y Ronald Weasley casi había perdido a su bebe. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que en su vientre crecía un pequeño fruto del amor que el y Blaize se tenían. Los médicos le habían dicho que su capacidad natural de tener niños se había dañado por completo, solo su magia estaba manteniendo a su bebe y sabia que en el momento que este naciera el moriría, los doctores se lo habían dicho, su alma se lo había dicho. Pero extrañamente esto no lo hacia sentir mal, Ron sabia que su bebe estaría bien con Harry y que el iría al cielo o al infierno a donde quiera que estuviera Blaize para pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos.

_Aùn recuerdo la primera vez, ___

_cada beso que me robastès; _

_abrazados al atardecer _

_con los sueños siempre a flor de piel..._

Harry Potter apenas lo había dejado solo unos minutos atrás y solo para bajar a la cafetería a tomar un café. Harry su fiel amigo, que le había echo un juramento inquebrantable cuidar siempre a el hijo de Ron y Blaize asta que este tuviera edad para cuidarse por si solo. Harry quien le juro amar como un hijo propio salido de sus entrañas a David como había decidido ponerle Ron a su hijo. Ron no se inmuto cuando lo vio entrar a el en su habitación. Al rubio, que había sido en vida el mejor amigo de Blaize Zabiny, uno de los pocos mortifagos que había escapado a la casería del ministerio después de la caída de aquel que no debía de ser nombrado. El, Draco Malfoy. Ron serró sus ojos ignorándolo y se concentro de nuevo en su pasatiempo favorito sus recuerdos de Blaize.

_Aùn recuerdo aquella canciòn ___

_que era un himno para los dos;_

_cada vez que algo anda mal _

_me basta con volverla a escuchar..._

-Quiero oírla de nuevo.

Comento Ron.

-¿Que?-Pregunto Draco confundido-¿de que hablas?

-De mi canción y de Blaize, ponla por favor, estoy demasiado de muy débil para pararme de esta cama y yo mismo prender el radio.

Confundido Draco Malfoy hizo lo que el pelirrojo Weasley le pidió.

-No vas a gritar a llamar a tu amigo auror, para que me atrape?

Pregunto Draco, Ron sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Estaba empezando a creer, que nunca vendrías. Dame el mensaje de Blaize.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de que te traigo un mensaje de Blaize¿Quien te dice que no vengo a matarte?

Ron sonrió dulcemente.

-Tú querías a Blaize tanto como Harry y yo nos queremos, como verdaderos hermanos. No me matarías jamás, no sabiendo que llevo al hijo de Blaize en las entraña y que lo único que mantiene vivo a ese pequeño, es mi poca magia.

_Jamàs, jamàs, jamàs, ___

_jamàs yo te dije adiòs... _  


-Jamás, le pude decir adiós.

Comento Ron. Draco lo miro con tristeza era obvio cuanto ese pelirrojo había amado a su mejor amigo.

-Y el tan poco a ti, Ron. Por eso estoy aquí, me mando a decirte cuando estaba moribundo, que te amaba que lamentaba no poderte ver una vez mas.

Le dijo Draco acercándose con timidez al pelirrojo. Ron le sonrió para animarlo a que se terminara de acercar.

_Aùn te llevo donde quiera que voy ___

_como un tatuaje dentro del corazòn; _

_no,no,no,no,no, _

_yo jamàs te dije adiòs... _  


-Puedes tocar Malfoy.

Le dijo suavemente y casi con reverencia Draco toco el abultado vientre del pelirrojo amor de Blaize y sintió fascinado al bebe moverse dentro de el y sintió un gran laso inmediato con esa indefensa criatura que aun no nacía.

-Siempre llevo a Blaize en mi corazón y ahora pronto lo volveré a ver. Gracias por traerme su mensaje Draco. Ahora por favor échate un poco asía tras ya me puedo ir al otro mundo, pero antes tengo que traer a David a este mundo.

Draco obedeció, en ese momento la puerta se abrió hay estaba Potter, no pudo reaccionar en cuanto vio a Draco, pues en ese momento una luz blanca rodeo a Ron, una luz que los segó a ambos, al abrir sus ojos ambos vieron a un sonriente Ron con su hijo en brazos, no era un bebe cualquiera era un bebe que había nacido única y exclusivamente por la magia del amor de su papa. Ron miraba sonriente sobre las cabezas de Harry y Draco, al virarse ambos vieron, como si fuera un ángel, la figura vestida de blanco y en vuelta en una luz divina de Blaize. Antes de dirigirse asía Ron, Blaize paro frente a Draco, Draco extendió sus manos entendiendo la muda petición.

-Ahora tu juramento asía el bien de David es inquebrantable.

Le dijo Blaize atando a su mejor amigo con un juramento inquebrantable para siempre. EL moreno le sonrió a Harry fugazmente y se dirigió asía su pelirrojo.

-Hola Ron.

-Hola Blaize.

Sonrió Ron, mientras el ángel extendía una mano asía el.

_Aùn te llevo dentro del corazòn ___

_y nunca olvido que me falta tu amor; _

_no,no,no,no,no, _

_yo jamàs te dije adiòs... _  


Impresionado el ojiverde y el rubio vieron como el alma de Ron se despedía de su cuerpo asestando la mano del ángel.

-Adiós, amigos.

Les sonrió Ron y tanto el como Blaize desaparecieron envueltos en aquella hermosa luz blanca.

Solo cuando los dos espíritus desaparecieron Potter y Malfoy reaccionaron. Malfoy corrió asía el bebe en los brazos del ahora muerto pelirrojo y lo tomo en sus brazos mientras Potter se arrojaba sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo llorando.

-No, Ron, no nos puedes abandonar.

Lloraba el ojiverde inconsolable.

Draco supo que esa era su única oportunidad de escapar con David y cumplir su juramento, no se lo pensó dos veces, con el bebe envuelto en una manta, que tomo de una silla, salio corriendo de ese cuarto de hospital antes de que Potter lo notara.

_Aùn te llevo donde quiera que voy._

**Continuara...**

****


	3. Capitulo 3: Te encontré

**Capitulo 3: Te encontré...**

Draco se cambio a David de brazo mientras pagaba la ropa que le acababa de comprar al niño, que gorjeaba feliz. Draco sonrió y una vez fuera de la tienda puso a David nuevamente en su cochecito. Emprendió el camino tranquilamente decidiendo atravesar el parque. Definitivamente esa no era la vida que el quería llevar, viviendo en un bario muggle, como un muggle, pero al menos ese modo de vida le aseguraba la seguridad de David. Muchas mujeres se derretían ante la tierna visión del guapísimo rubio con aquel bellísimo bebe pelirrojo.

Draco se detuvo en una banqueta y se sentó en ella, busco en el bultito de David asta encontrar el biberón y saco al niño para darle su mamila. Estaba dándole tranquilamente cuando una voz a sus espaldas hizo que el corazón se le detuviera por completo.

-Hola, Draco.

-¡Potter!

Exclamo Draco consternado observando al hombre que se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado.

-El mismo-Le dijo tranquilamente-¿Acaso creíste que no te encontraría Malfoy?-Le pregunto tomando a David en brazos. David lo miro extrañado pero ante la sonrisa del ojiverde balbuceo feliz.

-¡Dame a David!

Exclamo Draco, pero la mirada de Harry lo detuvo. Tranquilamente Harry tomo el biberón de David y se lo dio.

-Tengo que asestar que nunca pensé que te ocultarías en el mundo muggle, según creo recordar siempre opinaste que esto era muy bajo para ti.

Draco estaba patidifuso por que Potter le hablaba tan tranquilamente.

-Juro a mi mejor amigo, al único amigo de verdad que siempre tubo, que cuidaría de su hijo, así que no me importo tener que vivir entre muggle para asegurarme la seguridad de David.

Harry lo miro fijamente indiferente.

-Si conozco el juramento. Yo también se lo hice a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano.

Comento Harry tranquilamente.

-No, permitiré que me quites a David.

-¿Y como lo impedirás Malfoy? Te recuerdo que vasta con que yo diga que eres un mortifago, para que acabes en Azkaban. O con que yo diga que eras un espía a nuestras ordenes, para que salves tu precioso trasero de una celda en la prisión de los magos.

Draco trago saliva sabia que eso era verdad y que esta vez Harry Potter tenia el sartén por el mango.

-No me importe tengo un juramento que cumplir y lo are, así me cueste el beso del desmentor.

-Me gusta tu lealtad Malfoy-Sonrió Harry burlonamente-Nunca lo hubiese esperado del príncipe de Slytering-Le dijo en tono de confesión. Draco tubo deseos de golpearlo, pero se contuvo, teniendo en cuenta que Harry tenia a David en brazos y lo alimentaba.-Yo también tengo un juramento inquebrantable que cumplir, Draco y lo cumpliré así tenga que pasar por encima del mismo Merlín. Así que estamos en un dilema. Ambos tenemos una promesa que cumplir. Una promesa que involucra a la misma personita.

Dijo Harry con voz indiferente. Poniéndose el pañito de David en el hombro para proceder a sacarle los gases. Draco tubo que asestar que era una escena hermosa, ver a Potter con un bebe en los brazos era suficiente para enternecer el corazón asta a Severus.

-Déjame en paz Potter. Me iré lejos, te juro que nunca mas me volverás a ver y te prometo que cuidare de David, como si fuera mi hijo.

Le propuso Draco, tratando de no pensar que el un Malfoy, le estaba rogando prácticamente al chico dorado de Gryffindor. Harry sonrió burlonamente.

-Lo siento Malfoy, no es una solución factible. Pero yo tengo una que si lo es, si de verdad estas dispuesto a cumplir tú promesa y que de paso me permitiría cumplir la mía.

Draco lo miro entrecerrando los grises ojos en alerta.

-¿Que propones Potter?

-Muy simple, una solución con la que nadie se atreverá a dudar de tu inocencia, una solución con la que nadie creerá que fuiste un mortifago de verdad y por voluntad, una solución que le permitirá tener dos padres a David. Y que conste que no te lo pido Malfoy, te lo ordeno.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

Pregunto Draco mirándolo como si estuviera loco, mientras Potter terminaba con David y se lo pasaba a el, para que lo metiera al cochecito.

-Muy simple Malfoy, te casaras conmigo.

**Continuara...**

****

**Notas finales: **

_Y esto es lo que yo llamo tener cojones... nada de ¿te queires casar conmigo? Noooo... Te casaras conmigo, afirmacion, orden no pregunta, HArry prepotente, como me gustas _


	4. Capitulo 4: Matrimonio de ley ¿y hecho?

**Capitulo 4: Un matrimonio de ley ¿y de hecho?**

  
Estaba hecho, Draco salió del Registro Civil del Ministerio aún algo aturdido por lo acontecido: ya era el cónyuge de Harry Potter. Ya eran un matrimonio, los tutores legales de David. Estaba impresionado que los dementores no se lo hubieran llevado arrestado en cuanto entro al ministerio. Pero Potter era un maldito manipulador y nadie había dudado de su palabra ni un solo segundo. Por Merlín¿en que momento había aceptado la propuesta o mejor dicho la orden de Potter? Ya ni lo sabía, sólo sabia que hacía apenas 24 horas que Potter lo había encontrado y ahora eran legalmente esposos.

Sus padres morirán de un ataque si supieran que estaba casado con Potter, pero Narcisa Black estaba muerta y Lucius Malfoy estaba internado en San Mungo bajo otro nombre y otra apariencia, pues no quedaba ni un poco de cordura en el pobre hombre.

-¡Draco!

Solo al oír la voz de Harry, Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado en el limbo, los últimos minutos.

-¿Qué?

-Que el coche nos espera.

Draco subió a la limosina sin decir nada. A lo hecho pecho, ya era el esposo de Harry Potter, bueno al menos a ojos de la ley. Se preguntó si no se abría vuelto loco para aceptar. Pero en cuanto llego a la mansión Potter y tomó en brazos a David, supo que no, que no se había vuelto loco. Y que había hecho lo correcto. Quizás lo único que había hecho bien en esta vida.

-Nunca fui un buen chico y mucho menos un buen hombre, David. Pero te prometo ser para ti un buen padre. Se lo debo a Blaise.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo alertó.

-Nos esperan abajo.

-¿Quiénes?

-Nuestros invitados, Malfoy...pues dijo señor de Potter -Draco lo miró con auténtica furia asesina, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchara aún más -.Te recuerdo que nos casamos hoy que la gente debe pensar que somos una pareja, feliz y normal. Así que ponte tu máscara y finge que eres inmensamente feliz, por el bien de David -le advirtió Harry con seriedad.

Y aunque Draco de buena gana lo hubiera mandado a la mierda, no lo hizo, simplemente contó hasta diez mentalmente y asintió.

-------

La fiesta para Draco, resultó un infierno interminable. Teniendo a su alrededor a tantos hipócritas que sin duda le harían mala cara y lo enviarían a Azkaban si no fuera por que era el esposo de Harry Potter. Tenia ganas de que todo acabara, para poder estar con su pequeño a solas. La única presencia que alegró a Draco en esa fiesta, fue la de Marcus Flint, quien aunque abiertamente se había declarado en contra de los mortífagos y se había casado con Oliver Wood, siempre había sido su amigo. Pero Draco no sabía que lo peor aún estaba por venir.

-------

La fiesta había acabado hacia mas o menos una hora y después de asegurarse de que David estaba bien, se había dado un baño y, cansado, se había puesto solo el pantalón del pijama tal y como dormía siempre y se había metido entre las sábanas. Pero Draco pensó que esa era solo su habitación. Nunca se le ocurrió que Harry Potter reclamara sus derechos sobre él, ahora que eran esposos ante la ley y el mundo. Por eso se sobresalto al sentir a Potter meterse en la cama. Y mucho más cuando este se acercó a él, de una forma nada inocente.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Pero fue callado por la boca de Harry.

-Es nuestra noche de boda, Draco y será como corresponde.

-¿Estás loco¡Suéltame Potter!

Le ordenó Draco empujándolo, pero Potter sujetó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza contra la cama y a horcajadas sobre Malfoy lo inmovilizó.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Draco. Esta noche serás mío. ¿Qué esperabas? Con este matrimonio, Draco, tú lo ganaste todo, posición, dinero, a David, la limpieza de tu reputación y la libertad de Azkaban. Ahora es mi turno de ganar algo, Draco.

Le dijo Harry antes de lanzarse sobre su cuello. Draco chilló indignado, tratando de liberarse de Potter, pero era imposible, este era más fuerte que él. Cuando con un sencillo encantamiento Harry ató sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, dejó de luchar sabedor de que todo estaba perdido. Pero el seguía siendo un Malfoy: un Malfoy nunca rogaba y él no lo haría. Pronto se vio tan desnudo como Potter y a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos su cara seguía con su típica máscara de indiferencia. Tan solo una lágrima rodó de sus ojos cuando Potter lo penetró. No porque le doliera, pues Harry lo preparo bien, si no por el hecho de que "su marido" lo estaba despojando su virginidad, aún cuando él no lo deseaba. El orgasmo pronto llegó a Draco, evadiendo al rubio algunos instantes de la realidad. Harry lo siguió derramándose en el cálido interior. Harry desató al rubio y dejándose caer al lado de este, lo atrajo a sus brazos y obligándolo a acostarse sobre su pecho se dispuso a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Draco por su parte se quedó inmóvil, temeroso de despertar a Potter. Una vez seguro de que este dormía cerró los ojos para no llorar. No por que le doliera algo, Potter había sido bastante cuidadoso con él, si no porque nuevamente alguien tomaba una decisión importante sobre él. De niño su mejor amigo había sido un mestizo y cuando su madre lo supo, le prohibió volver a juntarse con él, y el rubio no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Cuando su padre le exigió que fuera mortifago el tuvo que aceptar. Ahora Potter le había exigido su virginidad, lo único que no le había dado a nadie, y se tuvo que dejar porque era el derecho de él, porque Draco mismo le dio ese derecho, cuando dijo "Sí, quiero", cuando unió su magia a Potter y firmó el acta de matrimonio. Poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y Draco ya no pensó más.****

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 5: Nueva vida

**Capitulo 5: Nueva vida **

Esa mañana cuando Draco despertó se encontró solo en la cama, al levantarse y mirar a su lado encontró una rosa en la almohada. Al principio se sintió confundido, luego entendió que debía de ser de parte de Harry y se sintió extraño. Tomo la rosa, observándola fijamente, pero negando con la cabeza la dejo sobre la mesita de noche, antes de levantarse con cuidado y meterse al baño a asearse, pues le doria ligeramente aya donde la espalda perdía su sacrosanto nombre.

Una vez limpio y con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, salió descalzo del cuarto. Pues una de las cosas que Draco Malfoy había odiado desde pequeño aunque pocos lo supieran eran los zapatos. Adoraba estar descalzo y aprovechándose de que estaba solo en la casa, decidió pasar sin zapatos.

Fue al cuarto de David y ay encontró a una elfa domestica cuidándolo.

La elfa llamada Bitsy le dijo que el amo Harry estaba trabajando y le pregunto que si quería el desayuno y donde lo quería.

Draco le dijo que bajaría al comedor a tomarlo y la despidió para quedar un rato con David. Cargo al niño quien sonrió y gorjeo feliz al verlo.

Luego bajo con el al comedor y se dispuso a desayunar después de dejar al pequeño en una silla para bebes.

Ese día lo dedico a explorar la casa con David y cuando Harry llego del trabajo se encontró a Draco dormitando en la cama de el cuarto de ambos con David dormido entre sus brazos. La imagen lo enterneció y para no molestar a los durmientes tomo una muda de ropa y se fue a bañar a otro de los tantos cuartos de baño de la mansión.

Cenaron juntos esa noche y acostaron ambos a David a dormir. Esa noche al igual que la anterior Harry tomo el cuerpo de Draco, este no protesto ni dijo nada, simplemente se dejo hacer.

-Draco...

Lo llamo Harry acostado a su lado. Draco abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto simplemente con indiferencia.

-Ayer...yo...

-¿Ayer que Potter?

-Tu eras virgen.

-¿Y que, Potter?

Pregunto Draco con fastidio.

-Nada solo llámame Harry.

Dijo con un suspiro resignado el ojiverde.

-Pues Harry te agradecería que me dejaras dormir.

-Duerme entonces Draco.

Le dijo Harry observándolo. Draco serró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Aunque su mente estuvo dando vueltas a mil cosas antes de poder dormirse al fin.

En cuanto a Harry el también pensó sobre muchas cosas antes de poderse dormir.

-¿Estoy asiendo lo correcto?

Fue ese el ultimo pensamiento de Harry antes de quedarse dormido.

-------

_ 1 mes después_>>

Draco no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, al ver las payasadas de Harry con el pequeño David.

-Eres un tonto.

Le dijo a su marido.

-Así me quieren.

-Definitivamente.

Asesto Draco resignado divertido a las idioteces de el otro.

El y Harry habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo silencioso. Por el bien de David serian amigos. Amigos casado y que tenían sexo pero solo eso amigos. Y Draco descubrió que eso era mucho mejor que estar todo el tiempo en constante alerta contra Harry.

Harry era un ser de buen corazón y simpático que le daba todo lo que quería.

Draco también se empezó a mostrar como verdaderamente era ante Harry y ese chico con inseguridades, virtudes y defectos gustaba a Harry mucho mas que el frió chico perfecto.  
**  
Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 6: Por tu confianza

**Capitulo 6: Por tu confianza**

_ 4 meses después >_

-Gracias Harry, hoy me la pase realmente bien.

Sonrió Draco después de que acostaran a David, quitándose el abrigo, habían ido a ver una obra llamada El señor de la Danza, era una obra de teatro de baile y sin diálogos irlandesa y a Draco le había encantado.

-Me alegro que te la pasaras bien Draco.

Dijo Harry quien también se cambiaba de ropa.

-Dentro de 4 meses es el cumpleaños numero uno de Jakiel.

Comento Draco poniéndose el pijama.

-Si¿Ya decidiste de que motivos le celebraremos el cumpleaños?

-Pues pensé en algún motivo mágico, pero luego, pensé que seria mejor en algún motivo infantil, aun no se bien, seguramente de muñequitos.

Comento Draco metiéndose en la cama. Harry asintió también metiéndose en la cama y tomando a Draco de la cintura lo acerco a el besándolo.

Draco no se engañaba le encantaban las carisias de Harry y hacer el amor con este y de cierto modo se había acostumbrado a esto. Aunque era a veces duro, Harry era una persona tierna, amable y sencilla, un Gryffindor después de todo.

Y a Draco no le costaba dificultad mostrarse ante el sin su típica mascara, no le costaba mostrarse tal y cual era y no le molestaba que Harry lo viera sucio de harina por que intentaba aprender a cocinar o que lo viera asiéndole payasadas a David.

Adoraba los detalles de Harry, quien llegaba lo mismo hoy con una rosa para el, que mañana con un trencito de juguete para David. Que se comía sus intentos de repostería a pesar de lo duro que estuvieran o de que le hubiese echado sal en vez de azúcar y todo sin quejarse y con una sonrisa.

Los besos y la carisias se sucedieron las pijamas fueron quitadas con el mismo amor que fueron puesta antes de meterse en la cama.

Pero cuando Draco pensó que Harry lo prepararía para penetrarlo, este se dio la vuelta dejando a Draco enzima de el. Draco lo miro extrañado pero Harry le dijo sin dudar un solo segundo.

-Quiero que hoy lleves las riendas tu. Tu me aras hoy el amor a mi no yo a ti

-Pero Harry...

Harry sello los labios de Draco con un dedo.

-Yo te robe la virginidad Draco, no te pedí permiso y la tome para mi y eso me ase sentir mal era algo tuyo, algo que solo tu podías entregar y yo tome sin considerar. Ahora quiero entregarte yo mi virginidad a ti. Quiero que tu seas el primero. Quiero ganarme tu confianza dándote todo lo que tengo.

Dijo Harry sonrojándose. Draco besos sus labios y le sonrió...con cariño.

-Tendré cuidado Harry.

Le prometió.

-Confió en ti Draco.

Le aseguro Harry entregándose a sus brazos.

Draco lo preparo con cuidado y con paciencia como siempre asía Harry con el y lo penetro con ternura y suavidad, sintiendo un enorme placer y entendiendo solo en ese momento por que a Harry le gustaba estar dentro de el, aunque sentirse penetrado era fabuloso sobre todo a manos de alguien como Harry, sentirse estrechado por esas suaves paredes, que apretaban y pulsaban contra su miembro era igual de placentero.

Se movió con cuidado al principio para luego aumentar el ritmo y no paro asta que ambos se corrieron a la misma vez. Y exhausto Draco se dejo caer sobre Harry quien lo abraso contra su pecho y no fue la ultima vez en esa noche que hicieron el amor.

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 7: La Carta

_**Velia-**_Si así es, las cosas entre esos dos, empiezan a ir mejor 

_**Yarumo-**Gracias _

_**MMTXDMB-**_Muchas gracias por avisarme, se lo diré a mi beta, es que yo soy dixlesica y no noto esas cosas gomen.

_**bueno y aqui acaba esta hsitoria mi primer Harry/Draco **_

**Capitulo 7: La Carta**

Era el primer cumpleaños de David. El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos pardos, reía feliz por las atenciones que todos les daban sobre todo sus dos papis.

Feliz pero con un tremendo dolor en los pies Draco se dejo caer en una silla con elegancia.

-¿Todo bien?

Le pregunto Harry preocupado sentándose a su lado. Draco asintió acariciándose el aun plano vientre.

-Si solo me duele un poco la espalda.

-Entonces esta noche te daré un masaje.

Le prometió Harry. Draco sonrió.

-Y yo te lo agradeceré en el alma.

-¿Qué crees que sea niño o niña?

Pregunto Harry acariciándole el vientre.

-No lo se me da igual, como quiera lo amare.

Aseguro Draco.

-Igual yo, pero ahora tu descansa, yo voy por David que esta pasando de mano en mano y se va a asustar.

Dijo Harry preocupado.

-----

David ya estaba durmiendo y la fiesta había acabado. Después de haberse bañado y metido a la cama Draco miro a Harry.

-Harry te quiero hacer una pregunta.

-Claro dime.

Le sonrió Harry sentándose al igual que Draco en la cama.

-Para mi es difícil, nunca antes había echo una pregunta así pero hay va. ¿Harry tu me amas?

Harry lo miro asombrado.

-Creí que eso era obvio Draco, por supuesto que te amo.

Draco sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y deslumbrante que lo hacia parecer un hambre (NA: Insertar imagen de autora babeándose).

-¿Pero y tu a mí Draco?¿ME as perdonado pro obligarte a casar conmigo y por todo lo que te hice¿Me amas?

-Cuando te mostrases como eras realmente, tierno, censillo, cariñoso, no pude mas que perdonarte. Y crees de verdad que si no te amara llevaría a tu hijo en mis entrañas.

-¿Entonces si me amas?

-Con mi vida Harry Potter.

Le aseguro Draco y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-----

Draco acaba de dar a luz, estaba cansado pero feliz, había dado a luz una parejita de gemelos. Uno rubio el otro pelinegro y por decisión de ambos, el pusieron a sus bebes Ronald y Blaize.

David se estaba quedando esa noche en casa de Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint quienes se habían ofrecido a cuidarlo.

Harry estaba al lado de Draco, sentado en una silla junto a la cama, con la mano de su esposo entre las de el, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase.

Dijo Harry levantando la cabeza y al igual que Draco mirando asía la puerta.

Era un mensajero, el cual les dejo una carta y salió.

Draco y Harry se miraron extrañados y abrieron la carta. Reconocieron de inmediato las dos letras que a componían.

-Léela tu.

Pidió Draco en un susurro.

_Queridos Draco y Harry:_

Si estay leyendo esto, solo puede significar una cosa, ni yo Blaize ni Ronald estamos vivos.

A estas altura ya debéis saber de mi romance con Blaize. Solo os diré que a pesar de ser de bandos distintos lo ame como no os podéis imaginar.

E igual ame yo a mi pelirrojo, al momento de escribir esta carta aun no sabemos como, pero ustedes acabaran juntos ya lo verán

**Y os queríamos pedir un favor. Seáis feliz por ustedes y por nosotros que no lo pudimos ser.**

No comenta el mismo error que nosotros y hablen siempre, sean felices en nombre de ustedes y de nosotros que nunca podremos serlo.

**No lloren por nosotros pues al momento en que ustedes aigan de leer esta carta yo y Blaize ase mucho tiempo que estaremos unidos en el mas aya y seremos felices por nosotros y por ustedes en el mas aya.**

Pero ustedes bebéis ser felices por ambos aquí.

**No se como pero si de aquí a mi muerte se me ocurre una forma de poder juntarlos lo are sin dudarlo.**

Igual yo...

**Así que si estay juntos por nuestra culpa, perdónenos lo hicimos por su bien.**

Cuídense y sean felices, chicos, los esperaremos en el otro lado, peor espero que antes pasen muchos años.

**Att: Blaize y Ronald**

Draco y Harry se miraron y sonrieron.

-Y si que lo consiguieron nos unieron con David.

Sonrió Draco.

-Seremos felices por nosotros y por ellos.

Prometió Harry besando los labios de Draco. Cuando el beso termino Draco asintió.

-Si así será

Fin

**Notas finales: **

Si como estáis pensando Ron y Blaize sabían que moriría así que planearon todo para unir a sus amigos

  



End file.
